Pulmonary fibrosis is the formation or development of excess fibrous connective tissue (fibrosis) in the lungs. Approximately 5 million people worldwide are affected by pulmonary fibrosis. Pulmonary fibrosis is a fatal disease in which the uncontrolled deposition of extracellular matrix leads to progressive loss of lung function.